This application requests one year continuation support for a General Clinical Research Center at the School of Dental Medicine of the University of Pennsylvania to provide a multi-disciplinary out-patient research center for the study of the applications of oral science to human needs. The center will provide a controlled environment with carefully selected and maintained groups for cross-disciplinary human study research in order to translate basic research findings into improved oral health and patient care and increased understanding of functions within the oral cavity. To achieve this goal, a multidisciplinary consortium of experienced investigators will apply microbiological, physiological, behavioral, and scientifically-sound assessment methods to the study of oral processes, diseases and their treatment and prevention.